


[Podfic of] Radiant Under Every Sort of Light / written by zarah5

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Circus, Alternate Universe - Modern, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just your everyday Circus AU. Or: In which there are aerialists, decorative metal flowers, prejudices, artsy books and magic. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Radiant Under Every Sort of Light / written by zarah5

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Radiant Under Every Sort of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/149260) by [zarah5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarah5/pseuds/zarah5). 



cover art by eosrose

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wcvnb3qn9urg3o1rxss9jvtwzth0a4zz.zip) | 340.8 MB | 06:31:10  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/yexlgupcil2wsjrpft434ci7l09o1c45.m4b) | 355.2 MB | 06:31:10  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/radiant-under-every-sort-of-light).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._

**Author's Note:**

> The following chapter intros were provided by [Kevin MacLeod](http://incompetech.com/) under a Creative Commons license:
> 
>   * Chapter 1: [Super Circus](http://incompetech.com/m/c/royalty-free/index.html?keywords=%22Super+Circus%22&Search=Search)
>   * Chapter 2: [Circus Tent](http://incompetech.com/m/c/royalty-free/index.html?keywords=%22Circus+Tent%22&Search=Search)
>   * Chapter 3: [Comic Hero](http://incompetech.com/m/c/royalty-free/index.html?keywords=%22Comic+Hero%22&Search=Search)
>   * Chapter 4: [Merry Go](http://incompetech.com/m/c/royalty-free/index.html?keywords=%22Merry+Go%22&Search=Search)
>   * Chapter 5: [Golly Gee](http://incompetech.com/m/c/royalty-free/index.html?keywords=%22Golly+Gee%22&Search=Search)
>   * Chapter 6: [Monster Promenade](http://incompetech.com/m/c/royalty-free/index.html?keywords=%22Monster+Promenade%22&Search=Search)
>   * Chapter 7: [One-eyed Maestro](http://incompetech.com/m/c/royalty-free/index.html?keywords=One-eyed+Maestro&Search=Search)
>   * Chapter 8: [Netherworld Shanty](http://incompetech.com/m/c/royalty-free/index.html?keywords=Netherworld+Shanty&Search=Search)
> 



End file.
